desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets That Lay Buried
"Secrets That Lay Buried" is the 45th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Ben plans to propose to Liz, but when he loses the ring he receives help from an unlikely source. Joe searches for Katie but things don't look good. Rena grows frustrated as Hugo continues to play pranks on Rena's visits to the retirement home, so plans his own back. And Josh tries to get some answers surrounding the dark mystery of the ranch. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to a hand wielding a baton and slamming it against two strategic spots in the legs of the still-alive woman that Joe and Katie discovered in the woods, breaking them. Flash to the same baton being forced down the young woman's throat, slowly killing her and causing an inordinate amount of pain. Flash to the killer's hand taking the earrings out of the young woman's ears, before pocketing them. We see Joe wondering through the woods with Annie and Brian, with a group of police officers and dogs behind them, searching for Katie. "Joe, if she's been kidnapped, I doubt that she'll still be here..." Annie says in a cautious tone. "But that doesn't mean that the attacker won't have left clues," Joe tells her. "That's right," Brian says, "Joe's doing the smart thing by looking around." "What are the police doing exactly?" Annie asks him. "They took one of Katie's T-shirts," Joe explains, "They're trying to follow her scent." Suddenly, one of the dogs barks and Joe turns in alarm, before running over to it. The policeman picks something up from the floor, from where the dog had been sniffing, and as Joe approaches he sees that it is in earring. "Does this belong to Miss Vaala?" the policeman asks. We suddenly flash to Joe and Katie, the two of them handing out fliers at the park gate. Joe looks at Katie and the camera shows us that she's wearing the same set of earrings. (See "Death Do Us Part") Joe nods to the policeman. "Alright, then that's our first clue," he says. "But what does it tell us?" Joe asks. "It tells us that this is definitely the same guy that's already killed at least two women." Joe does not appear comforted. The camera moves down to the ground beneath Joe's feet. 'Act I' Flash of Ben looking around the jewellery shop. Flash to Ben looking through a book of different jewels. Flash to Ben pointing to the colour of jewel he wants. Flash to Ben in his room, counting bills of money. Present day. Ben is walking the back roads of Wiksteria passing the houses by the river, as Rena approaches him, coming from the Belindro home. Ben looks to see Paddy standing by the river, staring into it, but he turns away to face Rena. "Hey Rena. How are you doing?" Ben asks. "I'm doing fine. Going to visit Hugo. Been spending a lot of time there lately," Rena says. "Well I'm sure he appreciates the company," Ben smiles. "How about you?" Rena asks. "Actually, I have something I'm going to give Liz," Ben says, but as he puts his hand into his pocket he realises he ring isn't there. He begins frantically searching for it but it isn't there. "What's wrong?" Rena asks. "I can't find it..." Ben utters. Rena looks at his watch and then says, "Sorry, I need to go. Hope you find it, Ben." Rena walks off, leaving Ben to check all his pockets but suddenly a voice says, "I'll help you look." Ben turns to see Paddy has walked over from the river. Ben nods, "Thanks." We are shown the farmhouse at the ranch where Josh is currently hostage, looking cleaner that it has previously. Inside, we see Josh and Joanna, tidying up. "We may be prisoners here, but the least we can do is make this place habitable," Joanna says, scraping mounds of plant life off of the couch and into a plastic bag. "Does that mean we're going to stay?" Josh asks miserably. At this, Joanna sighs, "I don't know, I... I really just don't know what's going to happen, I'm... I'm sorry." "Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?" Josh wonders. "I brought that man into our lives – it's my fault that you're in danger." "Don't say that," Josh says, "I've seen that Ted can be quite the charmer when he wants to be." "Indeed..." Joanna utters glumly. "So..." Josh's tone drops to a hush, "Do you know what he did?" "What do you mean?" Joanna asks. "What I mean is there's a coop splattered with blood and the buried skeletons of children out there! Not to mention what I saw on the article! He... abducted kids..." Josh yells in a whisper. "I don't know, Josh, it didn't exactly come up in the context of our marriage," Joanna tells him. "Still..." Josh says, "I'm scared." "I know, but you don't have to worry," Joanna assures him. "And why is that?" Josh asks. "Because I will do anything and everything in my power to protect you," Joanna assures him, "And, as soon as I get the chance, I'm either killing Ted, or escaping with you. Whichever I get the chance to do first." Meanwhile, outside, we see Ted dusting off the porch with a broom, whistling a tune to himself. Soon, he comes across a window and sees Joanna and Josh quietly conversing inside. The look on his face signifies that he isn't very happy. "I think I should search for clues," Josh says. "What do you mean?" Joanna asks. "In Alex's room," Josh replies, "It might tell us something about what happened here the last time Ted inhabited it." "What makes you think that?" Joanna asks. "Because it was Alex's room back home where I found out that they were hiding something in the first place." We next see Josh upstairs, going into a bedroom. It appears ratty and unkempt, with moss on the walls and the metal bed frame gone rusty. Josh notices the nightstand beside the bed, and opens a drawer to find a torn piece of paper. He blows the dust from it and sees that it's torn from a newspaper article. It's simply one word, a child's name taken from a news headline – Reed. Flash of Hugo and Edie making out in his room of the retirement home. Flash to Hugo walking down the hallway of the retirement centre with a spring in his step and massive grin. Everyone watches and smiles. Hugo opens the door to his room, and enters with Rocky coming back from a walk; he looks to see Rena standing with his back to the door, looking at old photographs, and hasn’t noticed Hugo and Rocky come in. Hugo smiles and begins creeping over, he moves behind Rena and pats him on the shoulder, "Boo!" Rena jumps in the air with a squawk as Hugo begins bursting out laughing. "What is the matter with you?! It's not funny to sneak up on someone like that!" Rena barks. "First, it's very funny," Hugo says, "And secondly, I only did it to prove a point. And Rocky was right, 'You do scream like a girl'." "I do not," Rena complains. Just then the door opens and Edie walks in, "Hugo, you might to call security. I just heard a woman screaming hysterically." "Oh, ha-ha! That was me!" Rena shouts. Edie laughs, "Nice to see you again, Rena." Rena nods sarcastically, "Pleasure as always." Edie greets Hugo with a massive kiss. Rena watches and then asks, "Do you want me to scream again?" Edie laughs and then goes to pour a drink. Rena looks at Hugo and says, "Well I'm glad your little girlfriend is making you feel young again, but you're acting like a child!" Hugo mocks in a nasal mimic, "You're acting like a child!" Rena frowns and asks himself, "Do I only visit here to be tortured?" Edie walks over to Rena and tells him, "You just need to get your own back, Rena. You know, your granddad is terrified of clowns." Rena thinks about this and then smiles at Edie. Joe, Annie and Brian are all seen at the park again. "So, what are you expecting to find exactly?" Annie asks. "Anything," Joe says, "Anything that gives me a clue as to where she is." "Like what?" Brian asks. "Like... anything..." Joe tells him. "Helpful," Brian tells him. "I'm just... I'm just... To be honest, I'm praying for a miracle right now. I'm looking for anything that tells me that the woman I love isn't dead," Joe states, tearing slightly. "Love?" Annie asks, "You're in love with Katie?" "Yeah," Joe says, "Yeah, I suppose I am. And I'll be damned if I never get to see her again to tell her that. So please... ''anything," Joe begs. "Alright," Annie assures him, "We'll keep looking." She and Brian then head off in another direction and Joe bumps into Fraser, who appears saddened. "Oh, hey Fraser," Joe says. "Hi," Fraser says glumly, "I heard what happened to Katie, and... I wanna help look." "You do?" Joe asks, confused. "Well, she may have broken up with me, but I still cared a lot for her," Fraser says. "Yeah... yeah Fraser you can help me look. How about the woods? You know your way around nature, right?" Joe asks. "That I do," Fraser tells him. "All right then," Joe says, "Let's get searching." The two schoolboys then head for the woods adjacent to the park. 'Act II' Joe and Fraser are seen wandering through the woods together. "I've really missed Katie, you know," Fraser tells Joe. "I know..." Joe says, "I'm sorry about that." "No need to apologize," Fraser assures him, "You won fair and square. She chose you." "Thanks," Joe tells him, "For being so understanding. Katie, she's... special." "That she is," Fraser says, smiling reminiscently. "The cops found her earring when they searched this place," Joe informs him, "They say that means that the serial killer probably took her, apparently the psycho has been doing that to the rest of his victims. Taking their earrings. He must have dropped one of Katie's, I guess... I don't know... I'm just hoping not to happen across her dead body with broken legs..." Joe begins to tear again slightly, picturing the horrible image in his head. "Well then we better find her fast," Fraser says. Suddenly, a twig snaps in the distance, and the noise of footsteps approach. Joe and Fraser stand completely still and silent, but sigh with relief when Ben emerges from between the trees. "Ben, what are you doing here?" Joe asks. "I lost something," Ben tells him, "I'm looking for it." "In the woods?" Joe asks. "As good a place as any," Ben tells him. "And I heard what happened to Katie, I hope she turns up okay." "Me too," Joe replies. "And Fraser, thanks for babysitting Ana the other night," Ben says. "No problem," Fraser assures him. "Anyway, must dash. Gotta keep searching. Goodbye, guys, and... good luck," Ben wishes them. "Thanks Ben," Joe says, and the schoolboys part ways. Dean is seen knocking on the door to the Manning house yet again, hoping for an answer. He then pulls out his cell phone and frantically dials. He holds the phone to his ear, but there's no answer. "Come on, Josh... where are you?" Dean mutters to himself. Giving up, he puts his cell phone back in his pocket and bangs on the door a few more times. Nothing. He then kicks the door in rage before cradling his foot in pain, regretting this minor outburst. He then begins to walk away when Liz is seen approaching. "Hey Liz, what are you doing here?" Dean asks. "I haven't seen Josh in days," Liz says, "Everyone else is too distracted to notice. Katie's disappeared, Emma's back, Mary's left. I just thought I'd stop by and make sure he's okay." "There's the thing, Liz... I haven't seen him in days either. And look inside the house, everything's packed up," Dean says. "Oh..." Liz utters, "Well, I'm sure they just went on holiday or a campout or something. It was probably spontaneous, what with summer going by so fast," Liz suggests. "Yeah... maybe..." Dean agrees, "Or... maybe he found out something he wasn't supposed to find out... about Alex." "Alex? You mean Josh's stepbrother who was at the dinner party?" Liz asks. "I'm sorry, I gotta go Liz, but... see you around." "Oh... bye Dean," Liz says politely, and as she begins to walk away, Dean runs. We next see Dean approaching the same newspaper office that Josh used to fax him the article on Ted. "Alright, Josh... what did you find here?" Dean says to himself, before heading on inside. Ben is walking through the park, coming to Paddy who is walking his way. "Any luck?" Ben asks. Paddy shakes his head, "Sorry." Ben replies, "I'm going to check the neighbourhood. You okay staying here?" "Sure. I know my way around these parks," Paddy smiles. Ben thanks him and then begins walking to the houses. As Ben is walking he stops when passing the bench he often sits at, he kneels down beside it and looks around the area but there's no sign of the ring. "What are you looking for?" a voice asks. Ben turns to see Emma walking over. "I told you I didn't want to see you again," Ben utters. "And I told you I've changed," Emma says. "I don't believe it," Ben stands, "Do you really want to know what I'm looking for?" Emma nods, "Sure." "The engagement ring I bought for Liz," Ben says with a tone that suggests he meant pain, "Does that bother you?" "I've moved on," Emma says, "I told you. I took your advice. I think it's great. I know how much you love each other. You deserve her, Ben." Ben shakes his head in disbelief. "Do you want some help looking?" Emma asks. "I don't need anything from you," Ben snaps. "Well four eyes are better than two," Emma says. Ben looks at her and then sighs in defeat. Rena is sitting in Hugo's room with him. Rena impatiently looks at his watch and says, "I think it's time for your medication, Granddad." Hugo looks at the clock and then nods in agreement, "You might want to go to the lounge area or restaurant...you know how long I take." Rena nods, "I'll do that." Hugo then goes into the bathroom as Rena smiles wickedly, before taking out a box containing a clown costume. He quickly begins changing. We fade to later, Rena fully dressed and made up as a clown. He then retrieves a meat cleaver from the bag and creeps over to the front door, where he knocks several times. He then quickly hides behind Hugo's bed. Meanwhile Rocky stares at him with widened eyes and a face that says, This can only go badly. Hugo exits the bathroom to come and answer the door, he opens it and checks the hall but no one is there. Meanwhile as his back is turned, Rena creeps from behind the bed and strikes a menacing pose with the cleaver, waiting for Hugo to face him, then letting out a roar. Hugo howls before rearing backwards, falling to the floor, as Rena bursts out laughing hysterically, "Ah, you're right, granddad, this is hilarious!" He notices Hugo is still on the floor. "Oh, very funny, what a comeback - a heart attack. Come on, get up!" Rena says. But Hugo isn't moving. Suddenly Rena looks startled, "Granddad?" 'Act III' Rena is sitting in the waiting room of the hospital as Edie comes running in. "Rena! How is he?" she asks. "Well, he's stable. They're still doing some tests but it looks like he's fine," Rena says. "How did this happen?" she asks. Rena stutters, "Well, there's...so many factors in the case of a heart attack...it's hard to pinpoint one cause." "Thank goodness you were there!" Edie exclaims, "You probably saved his life!" Suddenly Edie turns to the people beside them and says, "This boy saved his Granddad's life!" Everyone smiles as Edie hugs Rena, "You wonderful boy!" Rena smiles modestly but then the nurse walks over, "Excuse me, Mr. Abelho, but I need to verify the paramedic's report. So at around six o'clock this evening you pretended to leave your Granddad's room..." Rena interrupts, "Yes, yes, it's all there, now off you go!" But the nurse continues, "Then you dressed as a clown and lured your eighty year old Granddad into his room where you leapt out waving a meat cleaver, causing him to collapse." Everyone in the room suddenly looks shocked as Edie shouts, "You scared him on purpose?!" "It was a joke," Rena explains. "Why didn't you just throw a toaster in his tub?!" Edie asks mockingly. Rena lowers his head in shame. Alex is seen sitting quietly beside the blood-splattered chicken coop, looking very pale and eerily rocking back and forth. Josh soon approaches and sits beside his stepbrother, "You don't see particularly phased by all of this." Alex suddenly starts, shocked to see someone sitting opposite him. "Phased by what?" Alex asks. "A man points a gun at you and keeps you prisoner and you just sat there watching television like everything was normal." "That was normal... for me," Alex states. "So Ted's acted like this before?" Josh asks. "Yes... oh, yes..." Alex says slowly. "Alex... did Ted kill children?" Josh asks seriously. "Of course not... what would make you say that?" Alex wonders. "Oh, maybe the fact that there's blood inside that coop, children's skulls buried around it, and not to mention the newspaper article I found that kick started all of this saying that he abducted children, so I'll ask you again... did Ted kill children?" Alex pauses, "No," he states. At this, Josh angrily grabs Alex's arm and yells, "Tell me what happened here!" At this, Alex breaks down in tears and falls to the floor, laying there and crying loudly. "I did it! I did it! I killed them, I killed them, I killed them!" Alex yells, crying profusely. "Who's Reed?" Josh asks. "What?" Alex asks in reply, through tears. "Who's Reed, Alex?" Josh asks again. "Just another boy I... another boy I... another boy I killed." He looks up at Josh through tear-soaked eyes, but Josh merely looks down at his stepbrother, before standing up and leaving him with his misery. Joe and Fraser are still wandering the woods, in search of Katie. "We're having absolutely no luck..." Joe says. "Well, we've had some, the police found the earring, I'm sure something else can be found," Fraser says. "The earring..." Joe utters, "That's it! She was kidnapped where the earring fell! We just have to find where the cops found the earring. Over here," Joe tells him, leading Fraser away, and Fraser follows. "I just really hope we find her, I already miss her so much," Joe says. "Me too," Fraser tells him, "I always admired her quirks." "Yeah, she was a random chick. And I loved that," Joe remembers fondly. "Okay, this is the area," he says when they turn up in a minor clearing. "What do you think we'll find?" Fraser asks. "I don't know: footprints... anything..." Joe says. "Right," Fraser says. "Hey, do you hear that?" Joe asks, stopping abruptly. "Hear what?" Fraser asks. "I thought I heard... nah, never mind," Joe tells him, looking down at the ground before looking back up again. "We should search beyond this point, see if the killer took her anywhere," Fraser suggests. "Good idea," Joe says, and the camera stays fixed on the ground where Joe was just standing as he and Fraser walk on. Beneath the ground, we see a small light, as Katie lights up her face with a mobile phone. "Hello? Are people up there?" she asks, banging on the lid of the coffin she's trapped in, as tears and dirt cover her face. "There's no signal down here!" she says, "Is anybody there?! " she screams terrified. "Help me! Oh, my God! Help me! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she yells, breaking down in tears yet again. She continues to frantically bang on the coffin lid, wanting to be free, but being unable to. Suddenly, her phone says low battery and her only light source extinguishes. She cries louder and screams harder; slamming her fists with all the might she can muster against the lid of the coffin. Weak. Alone. Trapped in the dark. It's dark. Ben and Emma are walking through Ben's neighbourhood. "Anywhere you haven't tried? You need to retrace your steps," Emma says. Ben thinks and then says, "I was by the river." "We should check there," Emma says. Ben shakes his head sadly, "What's the point? We've been looking all day..." "We'll find it," Emma says, patting his shoulder. Ben nods. "Why were you by the river?" Emma asks. Ben looks at her and admits, "Walking there has become a habit. I looked for you there every day after you went missing." Emma looks guilty, "I'm sorry, Ben." "So you've said," Ben replies. "I know I can never make up to you for what I've done. For being a terrible girlfriend. For not letting you move on with Liz. And then putting you through what I did when I disappeared. I'm just not a very good person. But I want to be, Ben. Now, I'm trying. I don't want to be that selfish bitch, who only cares about herself, anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone else," Emma says. Ben nods, "Well, that's a start." Ben then smiles at Emma who smiles back. Emma then asks, "Ben, are you sure you want to ask Liz to marry you? You're both only seventeen." Ben looks at her angry, "What?! I knew it...you haven't changed!" Emma looks confused, "No, I only meant..." Ben turns to face his house, "Emma, you'll never change! You know, if I had gone missing then my friends would stop at nothing to find me. But who looked for you? Only me...and I don't know why! All you ever did was cause me pain. And when I was with you, you were the same! You drove me to Liz! Even your own father has turned his back on you, because your just no good. You should go back to being dead, Emma, no one missed you!" And Ben then enters his house, slamming the door. Ben goes straight into the living room and sits at the table, with a face of regret at his outburst. He stands and looks out the window to see Emma ambling away sadly. Suddenly he turns as something glimmers in the light from the sofa. His face lights up as he exclaims, "The ring!" But as he goes to pick it up he sees it's an earring. He looks at it confused. We flashback to Joe saying, "The cops found her earring when they searched this place. They say that means that the serial killer probably took her..." '' Ben continues to hold up the ring. ''We flash to Fraser in Ben's house. The laptop pings to indicate an email, Ben notices Fraser is on his phone as he sits down to read it. We then flash to Ben heading for the door, asking Fraser to watch Ana. Fraser agrees and he then sits on the couch with Ana after Ben leaves, the camera shows us the earring falling from his pocket as he does. Ben's face shows he realizes what has happened. He turns for the door and enters the dark street, he begins running. Flashback. The first victim is walking through the park, she turns in fear at a noise. A gloved hand extracts a metal baton from its case. A boy jumps from the trees and swings the baton at the girls legs, breaking them. He then gets atop her and sticks it into her throat, choking her to death as she squirms for her life. The camera zooms up to show the boy is Fraser Gale. We then flash to later when Alex is running, who falls atop the body, Josh then coming behind him. We then flash to him leaping at the second girl with his baton. Flashback. Katie is running through the woods towards Fraser, who is kneeling in wait by the bushes. As soon as she appears through the shrubs, their eyes meet. She attempts to blow her whistle to alert Joe, but it is ripped from around her neck, she then attempts to scream, but Fraser knocks her out with his baton. When he hears Joe coming, he grabs her and pulls her into the bushes, slipping off her earring and placing it in his pocket. We then flash to him dragging her to an already dug hole, with an already planted coffin. Katie is awoken and screams for help, but Fraser throws her inside the coffin and slams the lid, before proceeding to begin burring dirt atop the closed box. Flash of Fraser writing a letter, then of him posting it through Ben's door. Then flash of him taking a snapshot with his camera when Ben is talking to Liz. He smiles. Flashback. Fraser is standing in Ben's house on his phone, the camera zooms in to show him writing the email on his phone ''Your little sister is beautiful...I can't wait to hold her in my arms Ben then receives the email as his laptop makes the ping. Flashback. Fraser is standing beside the scaffolding, in wait, as he watches Ben leave the diner. The RV then pulls up beside the scaffolding to pick Ben up. However as everyone exits the RV, Fraser waits until Mary is standing in aim, and then he pushes the scaffolding down, watching as it collapses atop her. Present Day. Emma is walking by the river, where Ben said the ring would be, kneeling down looking for Ben's ring alone. She finds it, she smiles as she picks up the beautiful engagement ring and sees it glimmer in the moonlight. Suddenly an eerie voice comes from the darkness, "Hello, Emma." Emma turns in fright to see Fraser slowly walk over. "Oh hi, Fraser. You gave me a fright," Emma chuckles. "Sorry," Fraser smiles, almost charmingly, as he continues to slowly step towards her, we see his hands are gloved and the baton hanging from his pocket. "What are you doing out here?" Fraser asks. "I was looking for this...Ben lost it," Emma explains, holding up the ring. "How nice of you," Fraser smiles. Emma looks down, "Well...I want to give it to him to show that I accept him and Liz. That I've moved on. And that I'm sorry." Fraser continues to step closer, without replying. Emma looks up at him and asks, "Fraser, do you think people can change...if they really want to?" Fraser nods, "Of course." "You really think that I can be a better person?" Emma asks. Fraser has walked fully over to her now; he places his hand on her shoulder, and utters, "I really do." Emma smiles but suddenly we hear the click of Fraser extracting his baton; he pulls it back and smashes it against Emma's legs, bringing her to the ground. Emma stares up in confusion as Fraser towers over. We flash to Ben running through the backhouses of Wiksteria, coming to the river. He shouts, "EMMA!" He then continues running. Emma struggles to get free but Fraser sticks the baton down her windpipe, he stares into her eyes and begins exhaling excitedly - clearly getting a sick pleasure. He shoves the baton down more forcefully and holds down her head with his gloved hand to keep from squirming. Her legs are broken and she can move nothing to try and urge free. She stares into Fraser's eyes and the confusion and fear begins to slowly fade from them, as well as all life. Ben comes running by the river, screaming, "EMMA!" He continues to shout and then he stops still. He looks over, to where Emma is lying dead - he is too late. He looks horrified as he kneels beside her and begins to cry over her body. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes